You will never be free again
by silent.destiney
Summary: So.. dieses kleine Kunstwerk ist zu einem Bild meiner besten Freundin entstanden... Es geht um James und wie sein Leben nach PotC2 verläuft. Beckett ist der Böse und Jack und James sind ein Paar. Diese story beinhaltet dark Beckington und Sparrington..!


"_**You will never be free again…"**_

... eigentlich war er in der Hoffnung gekommen endgültig von seinen Schulden befreit zu werden. Er hatte zuviel erduldet, zu viel erlitten und verloren. Doch schon während er den Türgriff in die leicht zitternde Hand nahm, wusste er, dass es anders kommen würde.

Es wusste nicht was ihn erwartete, es war mehr ein Gefühl dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Das Wissen trat erst dann ein als er die Schwelle zur Hölle überschritt und dem Teufel persönlich gegenüber trat. Seine Augen funkelten kalt, sagten nichts aus, doch die dünnen, feinen Lippen, die sich zu einer Grimasse der Lust und der Gier verzogen hatten verrieten ihn. Kein Weg würde an ihm vorbeiführen, das hatte er bereits geahnt als er auf die ersten Geschäfte mit seinem Peiniger einging. Er hatte es geahnt, doch hatten ihn weder die Ahnungen noch sein feiner Spürsinn für Gefahren auf das vorbereiten können was auf ihn zukam.

Er war mit Hoffnung erfüllt zu diesem Büro aufgebrochen. Doch nun, wo er sich in dem Raum befand indem seine Alpträume begonnen hatten wahr zu werden, war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher das richtige getan zu haben. Er hätte es sich denken können, dass Beckett ihn niemals freigeben würde, dass er immer und immer wieder von ihm Besitz würde ergreifen wollen.

Doch dass es eines Tages soweit kommen würde, hätte er sich nicht einmal träumen lassen. Es war selbstverständlich für ihn sich ihm zu widersetzen, denn es lag in seiner Natur. Eines der vielen Tatsachen die Beckett auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht haben müssen. Er hatte einen starken Willen, unbezwingbar sagten einige, andere stempelten ihn als verrückt ab sich gegen alles und jeden zur Wehr zu setzen. Er selbst hingegen war der Meinung einen gesunden grad der Selbstverteidigung und des Trotzes sein eigen nennen zu können. Das heisst, er dachte er könnte es sein eigen nennen, bis zu dem Tag an dem Lord Cutler Beckett, Vorstand der East Indian Trading Company, in sein Leben trat und es von vorneherein ins Chaos stürzte. Seine Freunde waren nicht länger Freunde, nur unbeteiligte Seelen dessen Leben auf dem Spiel standen wenn er nicht tat und sagte was von ihm erwartet wurde. Frei war er schon dann nicht mehr gewesen als er vor so vielen Wochen von seiner Reise im Heimathafen eintraf und seinen Fuß auf vertrauten Boden setzte. Er hatte gespürt, dass etwas anders war, fühlte die Anspannung die in der Luft lag und die er fast hatte greifen können.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf um seinen Gedanken ein jähes Ende zu bereiten, sah er doch den verträumten und gleichzeitige gierig - bösen Blick der ihm unverhohlen zugeworfen wurde. Erst etwas überrascht dann ärgerlich erwiderte er Becketts Blick und sah an seinen funkelnden Augen, dass er etwas gesagt haben musste, dass ihm entgangen war als er mit seinen Gedanken abgedriftet war. Ob er nun wollte oder nicht, ob es ihm unangenehm war spielte keine Rolle. Er würde nachfragen müssen und er wusste genau was daraufhin als Antwort verlautet werden würde.

„Wie meint Ihr My Lord??"

Seine Hände zitterten, umschlangen seine viel zu dünnen Handgelenke und versuchten es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er war abgelenkt gewesen, hatte an etwas gedacht, dass ihn fröhlich machte um ihn entspannen zu lassen. Das war ein großer Fehler gewesen. Ein Fehler für den er nun würde bezahlen müssen.

„Ah, Commodore... wir waren wohl mit den Gedanken woanders, nicht war? Erzählt mir doch was es so interessantes gibt, dass es lohnt meine Worte vollkommen auszublenden? Denn es sieht mir ganz danach aus, dass ihr genau das getan habt."

Seine schmalen, schwungvollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem lüsternen Grinsen das nach und nach auch seine Augen erreichte. Seine tiefbraunen Augen leuchteten im Halbdunkeln auf und ließen James einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken laufen. Dieser Moment war es, der ihm klar machte, dass nun Vorsicht geboten war, sowohl Gebärden als auch seine Worte und Ausdrucksweise betreffend. Er wusste genau, dass nur ein kleines Wort, eine Gestik oder auch nur das Fallen seines Haares über den Verlauf dieses Abends zu bestimmen vermochte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er wie sich der Körper seines Vorgesetzten anspannte und er erkannte dass er sich nun schleunigst eine Antwort würde überlegen müssen wenn er diesen Abend ohne die üblichen Schmerzen würde beenden wollen. Er sah an seinem Peiniger vorbei und starrte auf das offene Fenster und weit darüber hinaus. Der Ozean, eine Welt die ihn immer wieder aufs neue zu faszinieren vermochte. Einen Augenblick lang starrte er noch vor sich her bevor er registrierte dass er das gefunden hatte wonach er gesucht hatte. Einen Ausweg aus dieser aussichtslosen Situation.

„Ich habe nur die Aussicht bewundert. Ihr habt einen immer wieder faszinierenden Ausblick auf die Welt da draußen.."

Seine Stimme war kühl und hatte schon längst jegliche Emotionen eingebüßt. Innerlich zitterte er aus Angst vor dem was ihn erwartete, bebte bei dem Gedanken an die folgenden Nächte und daran was aus seinen einstigen Freunden werden würde, sollte er sich zur Wehr setzen.

Er spürte seine Präsenz hinter sich lange bevor er sprach, lange bevor er das Gewicht seiner Hand auf seiner verspannten Schulter fühlen konnte. Es war als würde Strom durch seinen Körper fließen, jeder Muskel, jeder Gedanke galt dem Jetzt und seinem Gegenüber.

„Wie geht es eurem Auge Commodore..? Habt ihr immer noch Schwierigkeiten gut zu sehen?"

Er hätte mit der Frage rechnen sollen, hätte sie kommen sehen sollen, doch er war nicht darauf vorbereitet mit welcher Kraft sie einschlagen würde und was für eine Zerstörung sie anzurichten im Stande war. Sein Blick blieb starr auf den Ozean gerichtet, doch er sah nicht länger die vom Wind aufgepeitschte Wasseroberfläche, er sah auch nicht die geschickten Vögel, die sich von immer stärkeren Böen in die Höhe tragen ließen. Seine Hand tastete sich langsam zu dem Verband vor, der nun schon seit mehreren Monaten seine linke, obere Gesichtshälfte verdeckte. Nein, das alles war für ihn nicht minder weit entfernt wie das Ereignis dass sich mehrere Monate zuvor abgespielt hatte. Noch einmal sah er alles genau wie an jenem Tag an dem ein Teil seiner Selbst gestorben war. Ein großer Teil, der ihn zu dem gemacht hatte was er war. Der Teil der ihn vervollständigt hatte. Alles Gute in seinem Leben schien sich plötzlich mit diesem Namen, dieser lebhaften Person zu verbinden. Alles was er liebte und gern hatte bezog sich auf diesen einen Menschen der sein Leben lebenswert gemacht hatte, den er geliebt hatte wie Niemanden sonst. Diesen Teil von sich hatte er verloren und er wusste dass es nie wieder wie früher werden würde, er würde nie wieder wie früher werden. Er versuchte sich gegen die auf ihn einströmenden Bilder zu wehren, wollte nicht erneut sehen wie sein Geliebter sich im Todeskampf windend seine wunderschönen, warmen Augen für immer schloss. Er wollte nicht sehen wie seine seidig-samtenen Lippen den letzten Atemzug taten, bevor sie still wurden und langsam eine bläuliche Färbung annahmen. Er wollte nicht sehen wie seine sonnengebräunte Haut langsam aber sicher aschfahl wurde und eine kalkweiße Farbe annahm.

Eine kleine Träne stahl sich unter den fest zusammengepressten Augenlidern hervor und er musste an sich halten, nicht Becketts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, indem er weinend zusammenbrach. Noch nie war er dieser Tragödie entgegengetreten. Niemals hatte er versucht die Vergangenheit heraufzubeschwören und sich seinen inneren Dämonen zu stellen. Damals war es seine Schuld gewesen, dass er ihm genommen wurde. Niemand anders wusste davon, nicht einmal der junge William. Ihm wurde eine unglaubliche Geschichte aufgetischt, die trotz ihrer Sinnlosigkeit und ihrer Fantasie schon fast wieder glaubwürdig erschien. Doch ihm, ihm konnte Niemand eine Geschichte erzählen über den ruhmreichen Abgang von Capitain Jack Sparrow, denn er hatte zugesehen wie ihm der kleine, jämmerliche Rest Lebens entglitten war und er auf ewig die Augen schloss. Er hatte gesehen wie sich das Schwert in sein Herz bohrte und dieser zu Boden ging, keuchend und blutspuckend. Alles war ihm in Erinnerung als wäre es erst gestern passiert.

Alles in allem war es eine Nacht wie diese gewesen, sternenklarer Himmel, keine Wolken. Damals, so erinnerte er sich, wollten sich Jack und er auf seinem Zimmer treffen. Reden, sich lieben. Alles was sie Nächte lang bereits praktiziert hatten. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, den er nicht kannte, kam alles anders. Er hatte sich auf einen schönen Abend gefreut, am offenen Kaminfeuer, gegen Jacks starke Schultern gelehnt, einfach nur dahinträumend und die Realität hinter sich lassend. Jedes Mal wenn Jack zu Besuch kam schienen sie sich mehr und mehr von der Realität abzukapseln und in ihre eigene, ganz private Welt einzutauchen. Sie lachten miteinander und hatten Spaß, genossen die jeweilige Anwesenheit ihres Gegenübers und verbrachten Abend um Abend in angenehmer Gesellschaft mit mehr oder weniger Alkohol. Sie hatten sogar bereits eine gewisse Routine an den Tag gelegt. So war es inzwischen Brauch in ihrer Beziehung, dass Jack in seinem Büro auf ihn wartete. Doch an diesem einen Tag lief alles anders. Wie öfters in der letzten Zeit, seit er die Beziehung mit Jack eingegangen war, trat er fröhlicher und guter Laune in sein Büro ein, nur um eine Sekunde später geschockt die Augen aufzureißen. Er hatte Jack erwartet, in seinem Stuhl vor sich hinsummend mit einem Glas Rum in seiner Hand, ihn freudig begrüßend. Doch was er nun zu sehen bekam ließ ihn einen kleinen Augenblick das Atmen vergessen. Vor ihm saß, nicht wie erwartet Jack Sparrow, sondern der gefürchtete Assassin seiner Hochwürden Lord Beckett, sein Bluthund und Gefolgsmann Mr. Mercer. Seine eiskalten Augen schienen durch ihn hindurchzusehen und doch schienen sie seine Seele innerlich zu zerreißen. Noch im selben Augenblick sah er in diesen emotionslosen Augen einen Schalk aufblitzen, der ihn vermuten ließ, dass es sich hierbei um einen schlechten Scherz handeln würde, doch er wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Seine Stimme, daran konnte er sich erinnern, war ebenso kalt wie seine Augen, doch auch aus ihr war ein gewisser grad an Schalk herauszuhören, genug um ihm zu zeigen wer die Zügel in der Hand hielt und wer zu gehorchen hatte.

„Lord Beckett wünscht Euch zu sprechen, Commodore.."

Das waren die einzigen Worte die er von Mr. Mercer zu hören bekommen hatte. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht, hatte nur genickt und war ihm nach draußen aus seinem Haus, hinüber in das Anwesen des Lords gefolgt. Er rechnete damit etwas geschäftliches abklären zu müssen, war es doch nicht unüblich dass Offiziere sich oftmals noch spätabends zusammensetzten um die Geschehnisse der nächsten Tage zusammenzutragen und vorzubereiten. Doch was er zu Gesicht bekam als er das Büro Becketts betreten hatte, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Vor ihm stand er. Jack Sparrow, gefesselt und das scharfe Ende der Klinge gegen die Haut seines Halses gepresst. Schräg hinter ihm stand Lord Cutler Beckett und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zeigte ihm nur zu deutlich wie gerne er den flüchtigen Piraten zur Hölle hätte schicken wollen. Doch alles was er wollte stand ihm nun gegenüber. Eine Geste zu Mercer und James fand sich gegen den Tisch gepresst wieder, nicht die leiseste Ahnung davon habend wie er in der kurzen Zeit den gesamten Raum durchquert hatte und an Jack und Beckett vorbei gekommen war. Er wusste es nicht, bis er Mercer hinter sich fühlen konnte und er die Blicke von beiden Partien auf seinem Körper ruhen spürte. Ein plötzliches Gefühl der Panik durchschoss ihn, als stände er dem leibhaftigen Tod gegenüber. Die alles bedrückende Stille hatte eine fast zerreißende Wirkung auf seine Nerven. Er wollte sehen, wollte wissen was um ihn herum geschah, wollte wissen wie es Jack ging und was er fühlte. Er versuchte sich aus dem eisernen Griff loszureißen, musste jedoch schnell erkennen, dass Mercer eine Nummer zu große für ihn war und er sich kaum bewegen geschweige denn befreien konnte. Dennoch kämpfte er mit aller Macht gegen seine bereits ermüdenden Muskeln an und wehrte sich standhaft gegen sein inneres Gefühl seine Kräfte doch besser zu schonen.

„Commodore, es bringt Euch gar nichts Euch so verzweifelt zu wehren, am Ende bekomme ich doch was ich will. Doch da Ihr einen Sinn für Geschäfte habt, werdet Ihr bestimmt meinem Vorschlag lauschen wollen bevor Ihr einen Befreiungsversuch startet. Immerhin stehen Eure Karten ziemlich schlecht. Was haltet Ihr also davon?"

Wie ein Déjà-vu hörte er diese Worte an seinen Ohren, spürte ihre Wirkung in seinem gesamten Körper, als er wie gelähmt zu sein schien und nur darauf hören konnte was sein Gegenüber, sein Peiniger ihm anzubieten hatte.

„Nun James, mein Handel ist ziemlich einfach und unkompliziert. Ich will euch aber sagen wie: Als Austausch gegen euren Körper und eure Liebe gebe ich euch das Leben dieses wertlosen Piraten." Bei diesen Worten dürfte die Überraschung die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben hätte stehen müssen offensichtlich gewesen sein. Mit einem Ruck und aller ihm zur Verfügung stehender Energie hatte er sich aus Mercers Griff befreit und dreht sich auf dem Absatz um, starrte in das ebenso geschockte und zutiefst betroffene Gesicht seines Geliebten, der den Worten seines ‚Gastgebers' immer noch keinen rechten Glauben zu schenken vermochte. Doch die Augen ihres Peinigers drückten eine Erregung und eine Gier aus, die sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren schien, dass es kein Scherz sein konnte und dieser Moment war es indem für ihn eine Welt entzweibrach. All seine schönen Erinnerungen mit seinem Freund, das leise Lachen vor dem geheizten Kamin und die Nächte, die sie aneinandergekuschelt zusammen verbracht hatten stiegen in seinem Kopf empor. Er wollte nicht, konnte Jack nicht aufgeben. Lieber würde er sich selbst aufgeben als zu sehen wie er stirbt. Einen Augenblick lang trafen sich ihre Blicke und er wusste das Jack bereits ahnte worauf seine Entscheidung hinauslaufen würde. Er schüttelte unentwegt den Kopf, sah ihn flehend an, nicht darauf achtend, dass sich die scharfe Schneide des Schwertes immer tiefer in seine Haut zu graben schien um aberwinzige Bluttröpfchen aus ihrer Deckung zu holen und den schmalen gebräunten Hals hinunterzujagen. Aller Kampf hatte seinen Körper verlassen, stand seinen Peinigern nicht länger im Weg, doch im Unterbewusstsein musste sich etwas in ihm geregt haben. Sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb ließ ihm keine Wahl und ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte wehrte er die Hand ab, die sich in genau diesem Augenblick einen Weg unter seinen Hemdsaum bahnte. Für einen Moment schien es ihm so als stünde die Zeit still. Mit einem Mal fühlte er wie seine Finger quer über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers fuhren und blutige Furchen hinterließen, sah in demselben Augenblick zwei entsetzt aufgerissene Augen die ungläubig seinen Taten folgten. Soviel passierte damals in einem Augenblick, verursacht durch Angst und den dadurch ausgelösten Selbsterhaltungstrieb der ihn zu dem getrieben hatte was sein gesamtes Leben zerstört hatte.

Noch während er in die entsetzt, aufgerissenen Augen seines Geliebten starrte, hörte er ihre Stimmen die zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Inferno angestiegen waren. Sie vermischten sich, gaben keinen Sinn mehr und machten ihn blind für die Dinge die noch auf ihn zukommen sollten.

„...Nein, nicht.. lasst ihn in Ruhe. /..Mercer nicht... das ist ein Befehl.. legt das Messer zurück.../ ...großer Gott James, lauf weg... flieh.. haltet ihn auf Beckett.. haltet ihn auf...!! Oh Gott James..!!"

Ein einziges Stimmengewirr hallte in seinem Kopf wieder, er war orientierungslos und wusste nicht wo er hinsehen sollte. Einen Augenblick lang sah er in die verängstigten Augen seines Geliebten, einen anderen sah er den geschockten Ausdruck in Becketts Gesicht geschrieben und im nächsten erfüllte ihn soviel Schmerz, dass er dachte er würde das Bewusstsein verlieren. Plötzlich sah er auf seinem linken Auge nichts mehr und er konnte spüren wie ihm das Blut die Wange herunterfloss. Mercer hatte vor Zorn, blind nach einem Messer gegriffen und hatte das nächstbeste Ziel anvisiert, seine Augen. Es war so schnell gegangen, dass er das Messer nicht einmal auf sich hatte zurasen sehen, erst der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht machte ihm klar was gerade passiert war. Er hatte soeben sein linkes Auge eingebüßt. Blitzschnell flog seine Hand zu dem verletzten Gesichtsteil und versuchte das heraussickernde Blut am fließen zu hindern. Panik brach in ihm aus, als er spürte wie das Blut trotz aller Bemühungen zwischen seinen Fingern herabtropfte und den Boden unter seinen Füßen rot färbte. Den entsetzten Schrei seines Geliebten hörte er nicht mehr, seine eigenen Stimmen, die sich in seinem Kopf erhoben hatten waren so dröhnend, so einnehmend und laut dass er nichts anderes mehr vernahm. Ausserhalb seines Kopfes schien die Welt tonlos zu sein und vollkommen ruhig und ohne Hektik weiterzulaufen. Er sah den bestürzten, tränenüberströmten Blick seines Geliebten, als dieser, das Schwert in den Händen seines Feindes missachtend, auf ihn zustürzte. Dann lief alles wie in Zeitlupe für ihn ab. Er sah den betroffenen Blick Becketts, als er sich der klaffenden Wunde auf James Gesicht gewahr wurde und der sich plötzlich in einen tiefen Groll verwandelte als Jack auf den am Boden knienden James zustürzte. Er sah die Bewegung kommen, sah das Schwert durch die Luft sausen, wusste was nun geschehen würde und alles nur wegen seines verdammten Stolzes. Er wusste, dass Jack sterben würde, doch er konnte ihn nicht mehr warnen. Es war zu spät. Er sah in seine weit aufgerissenen Augen, als er spürte dass seine Zeit gekommen war, sah dass er darum kämpfte bei ihm zu bleiben um ihn nicht alleine zu lassen. Doch vor allem spürte er die Trauer die ihn überkam, als er seinen Geliebten hilflos am Boden, in seinem eigenen Blut liegen sah und nichts tun konnte um ihm zu helfen. Er hörte nebenbei wie durch Nebel hindurch ein lautes Klatschen und erfuhr später dass Beckett Mercer für seine Tat zur Rechenschaft gezogen hatte, doch alles was er sehen konnte waren die warmen braunen Augen, die ihn voller Zuneigung, Liebe und Angst ansahen. Zuneigung und Liebe für den Menschen dem er seine letzten Augenblicke auf dieser Welt schenkte und Angst vor dem was auf ihn zukommen würde. Er sah noch wie er seine letzten Atemzüge tat, sah wie seine Brust aufhörte sich zu heben und wieder zu senken und sein Herz aussetzte. In dem Moment indem ihm bewusst wurde, was gerade vor seinen Augen passiert war, fühlte er wie sein Bewusstsein schwand und er in eine schwere, tiefe Dunkelheit gerissen wurde. Eine Dunkelheit in der er vergessen konnte und dem was gewesen war nie wieder entgegentreten müsste.

Die vergessene Träne lief seine Wange entlang und tropfte von seinem Kinn herab zu Boden und zerplatzte dort in tausend kleinere Tropfen. Er war schuld daran gewesen, dass Jack Sparrow gestorben war, erstochen von seinem Peiniger auf Lebzeiten.

„Er wird nicht mehr kommen um dich zu befreien... Niemand wird mehr für dich kommen... du hast verloren.."

In diesem Moment zerbrach etwas in ihm, etwas wertvolles das unersetzbar war und nicht geheilt oder zusammengesetzt werden konnte. Er hatte den Menschen verloren den er am meisten geliebt hatte und es war seine alleinige Schuld gewesen. Wofür also lohnte es sich noch zu leben? Doch das stimmte nicht ganz. James war gestorben als Jack in seiner eigenen Blutlache liegend verblutet war.

Er antwortete der Feststellung Becketts nicht, lehnte sich stattdessen in seine Umarmung und gab alles an das er einst geglaubt hatte auf. Er hatte verloren. War gebrochen und hatte nicht mehr den Willen gegen das anzukämpfen, das sein Leben auf so grausame Weise zerstört hatte.

Seine letzten Worte sprach er in Gedanken zu Jack, dem einzigen Menschen den er je wirklich geliebt hatte.

//... es tut mir leid Jack... ich liebe dich... ich werde dich immer lieben...//

The End


End file.
